


Parade of Stars

by SlytherclawPrincess



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, i wrote this in the rain, it wasnt on purpose, its death but not violent death, just sad death, no real timeline or au, shuri/peter if you squint, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawPrincess/pseuds/SlytherclawPrincess
Summary: The parade calls to them. Memories call to them. Family calls to them.Come home.





	Parade of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I wrote this.

Brown eyes look out across a loud city. Rain cascades down the window, similar to the tears falling down the boys face. It was the anniversary of Ben’s death. And May’s. A year ago, Peter entered the apartment to so May’s white, unmoving body in her bed. She had a small smile on her face, like she was ready to be with her love again. Peter was never really the same again.

 

_We’ll carry on_

 

She realized she never had time to breathe. Never had time to think. To mourn. She had lost her father. She almost lost her brother. She almost lost her country. She almost died. And yet she kept going. She was tired. She was suffocating. She buried herself in work, but all Shuri wants to do is sleep. But she has to carry on.

 

_We’ll carry on_

 

He’d seen things. In the palace, in the city, in the void. None truly would know what he went through. The eternity without sound. The scars and brands littering his lithe form, but he would forever be branded. Murderer. Liar. Monster. He would forever be guilty for an invasion that wasn't his fault. For the death of innocent people. Thor thinks serving his sentence with his enemies will somehow help. And truly, it just makes it hurt worse.

 

_We’ll carry on_

 

The rain stops, but the tears don't. He climbs out his window and up on the roof. No suit, no mask, just Peter. He looks over the edge, the darkness calling out to him. He looks up at the sky, it's trillions of stars, begging him to join them. To come home.

 

_Even though you're dead and gone, believe it_

 

She couldn't sleep. She felt trapped in her room. Trapped in her life. A princess of freedom, chained to her destiny. She needed air. She needed to be free. She walked up a few flights of stairs, careful to disturb no one. She walked onto the roof, a blanket wrapped around her petite form. She sees a silhouette of a boy and walks up next to him. She dangles her legs over edge, and he takes her hand to pull her down. She holds his hand, an understanding.

 

_Your memory will carry on_

 

He could feel her next to him. Hear her telling to sleep, telling him to relax. He's drowning in the memories. He can feel his dormant magic, flowing in his veins yet locked up like a beast in need of taming. He floats like a ghost through the tower, silent and unseen. He faded to the roof of the building, seeing a small lump. He took off his blanket and draped it over the dozing pair. Large doe eyes landed on him through a wave of curls, and offered his hand. The god sat silently, looking up to the stars. Stars that whispered his name.

 

_I'm unashamed, i'm gonna show my scars_

 

The trio overlooked the soaked city, relishing in the world they had to themselves. Thoughts drifted to those who they lost. To memories and nightmares they endured. They all silently prayed, grips growing stronger. Each of their bodies telling a story. The scars on Shuri’s arms where she had to be held back. The cuts along Peter’s chest from lifting a building off of him. The lashes and brands from Loki’s time with the chitauri. There were also the wounds you could not see. The spider’s fear of loud noises. The princess and her fear of water. The god and his fear small spaces. They sat on that roof for hours, thinking.

 

_To join the black parade_

 

One by one, they slept. The spider, whose face finally looked at peace. The princess right next to him, felt safe, and slept as well. The god spoke to the stars one last time, and curled around them both. They were calm. They were free. The stars called out to them, and they responded. The parade called out, and they marched. Three souls slept that night.

 

They would never awake.

 

_“I’ll see you soon Mother.”_

  


**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the movies. Or the song. Or anything. Because i'm broke. But if you like this, comment. If it sucks, tell me why. Feed my ego. Drown my inbox. Later.


End file.
